bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon Canon: Despairing Deserters
The Lesson Shigenaga had kept his promise, as he always did, although the price he'd have to pay still left a bad taste in Kazuya's mouth. He'd been forced to relinquish a Kuchiki heirloom to the Northern King. His cousin would not be pleased, but he'd cross that bridge when he got there. The Headquarters which Shigenaga had promised them had turned out to be a small edo-style castle on the outskirts of Karakura town, one might have wondered how it had managed to stay hidden for so long, but powerful wards and enchantments had successfully kept it hidden for several centuries already. He could only guess that it previously served as an important center of business for Shigenaga up until this point, there was no telling how many lives had been ruined here. It was common knowledge in the Kuchiki clan that the Northern King had no remorse for his actions, and that he'd terrorized the northern districts for more than a century already. Unfortunately, Shigenaga's wealth and influence rivalled that of the Kuchiki clan. Were they to make an attempt at stopping him it would most likely prove ultimately fruitless, and then they'd lose a valuable business partner and customer. He and the task force sent from Soul Society were currently located in upper wing of the castle, in a large room lined with red carpets and adorned with pictures of their host. He'd gathered them here to teach them how to fight against this newly surfaced threat, as always, the noble art of Kidō was the solution they required, and he had been disappointed to learn that most of his subordinates seemed to only have passable skills in the artform, relying upon less worthwhile forms of combat such as Zanjutsu or Hakuda. A notion among Shinigami which he simply could not comprehend to this day. Before he begun his instruction however, there was one thing he had to introduce into their arsenal, this one a gift from the Kidō Corps themselves. They were seeking additional members and had thus provided him with a magical object which might simultaneously increase their interest in magic, and be of massive help in this mission. Reaching for a nearby table, Kazuya picked up a four foot rod of polished wood, topped with what appeared to be an ornamental wood carving in the shape of a wolf head. He let his subordinates have a good look at the unusual implement before raising his voice. "Before we get down to the lesson itself, I'll introduce a tool to your arsenal. This is a Hitotsue, more commonly known as a condemning rod. To you, it might appear as little more than a lovely piece of art, but there's a secret to this weapon, and it's a secret I'll share with each of you for the purpose of this mission. Far from being an ordinary piece of wood, this rod contains the essence of an Okami, an Okami with seven tails to be precise, and a part of their royalty. This is an immensely powerful spirit, easily more powerful than all of us in this room, treat the rod with respect for that very reason, it's got enough power to destroy a small city such as this were it to be misused." Takashi felt a twinge of unease at Kazuya’s words. Destroy a whole city? They had already done that. Countless souls had perished. It still burned in his mind as a deep, painful failure, and he could not shake the feeling of absolute numbness that had come over him since the destruction of Osaka. You are letting your mind wander again. Kohaku pointed out. You need to focus. Takashi nodded at the last part of Kazuya's brief overview. “How do you intend for us to use this power?” he asked the Captain, whom he trusted had some purpose in showing them the unusual object. Kazuya replaced the rod on the table before turning back towards Takashi. As he spoke, the disgust quickly wormed it's way into his voice. "Mortals though they might be, Quincy regrettably have a greater pull on spiritual energy than most Shinigami, it's because of this that they're capable of defending themselves from our magic. Individuals such as myself are exempt from this only because our mastery over the noble art leaves us similarily attuned to the formless energies that permeate all of our worlds. You however, will be hard pressed to fight a suitably powerful Quincy on equal terms, and the one we're up against is exceptionally powerful. Naturally, if everything goes as planned I will deal with him personally, but if it doesn't, then this rod provides an alternative. If you wield this rod and channel your energies through it, not only will all of your spells be empowered tremendously, but they'll also be out of reach for even the greatest of Quincy." It would all come down to magic, as it always did, primitive swordsmanship was never the answer to their issues. It was truly a pity that it was so popular among Shinigami. But now was not the time to worry about their poor taste, he had a job to do, a role to fulfill. "With this out of the way, I'll teach you a simple ritual often used by the Corps to banish forlorn spirits and Yōkai. It's not an ordinary spell, as it requires no incantation to perform, but instead requires several gestures and movements to be performed perfectly, like a dance of sorts. It cannot be accomplished on your own, you need to be in touch with the spirit of your Zanpakutō to perform it correctly, through your mutual bond you force the unwelcome spirit away, dismissing it from the face of this plane." Wasting no more time, Kazuya freed Gin'Iro Odoruchō from her sheath and danced with her, a series of slow gestures, a short steps at a time, and every time he made a sudden turn a gentle hymn reverbated through the air, as though his Zanpakutō was actually singing. His movements were flowing, soft and evoked imagery of weeds bending in the wind, it wasn't pleasant to watch however, it was bizarre, strange and otherwordly. At the final step, his katana sung one more time before it became silent, and a gust of energy blew through the room. Takashi watched Kazuya closely, observing every minute detail of his movements. He could understand the method behind it: it mimicked reeds swaying under a breeze, but at the same time he found the gestures to be jerky, unnatural almost. Still, he appreciated the fact that spell required a drawn sword, as he could identify more easily with it as a result. “This will channel the power of Hitotsue? Please excuse my confusion Captain, as you have already surmised I am not as skilled in spell casting.” Although his words were rather obsequious, they were spoken without a hint of emotion. The scorn had been evident in Kazuya’s voice, and Takashi felt the smallest sliver of doubt concerning his leadership creep into his mind. Ironic how he hates swordsmanship, considering this spell requires synchronization with a Zanpakutō. Kohaku noted dryly. Now it is you that needs to focus. He reprimanded. Yes 'sensei.' She retorted, and Takashi smiled a little at that. It seemed Kohaku was trying to lift his spirits, but a grim heaviness still rested on his shoulders. Nisshō had never been skilled in Kidō, which made his fur stand on end out of pure nervousness. He hated to fail in front of his Captain and he was still dealing with the failure in the mission to the Human World. Naomi, skilled in Kidō as she might be, had always wanted to learn more of the art from arguably the best spellcaster in the Gotei 13, and while this would normally be a prime and exciting day for her, she couldn't get over the sick knot that had been in her stomach since yesterday. Kazuya may have healed the wound in her shoulder, but for some reason she could still feel it's searing touch. It wasn't an exterior pain as one might expect, but it was much deeper; she and Takashi had been so close to losing their lives at the hands of a maniac, a horrid way to go... but not one as horrid as what had transpired at Osaka. Simply thinking of the event made her nearly want to vomit. Thousands, possibly millions of lives were obliterated in just a handful of seconds, and what did she do? Sit and stare helplessly like a deer in the headlights, like a scared child. The fact that her Captain simply disregarded such a massive loss of life made her almost just as sick; as much as she admired him for his Kidō mastery, she couldn't possibly stand by his decision to ignore what had taken place. Nevertheless, she stood calmly and quietly, watching and listening to everything that Kazuya had to offer them. Meanwhile Aiken, off to the corner had been in his own little world. While his esteemed grandchild delivered his lesson, the elderly Shinigami remarked on the one that had been given to them by the events that had transpired, it was a lesson about a lack of control, patience, and the resulting chaos. Their team had no cohesion, its members were farflung in their own little trials before the mission had even truly began and now thousands of Humans, possibly millions, were dead in a far off city. No doubt the machinations of a single man that continued to flare the flames of the unending grudge between Shinigami and Quincy. Aiken knew what came next after such an event, he could still remember the day where his Division was tasked with fixing the balance after a major catastrophe tipped the scales. He could feel the grip on his sword, the overbearing pressure of his former Captain, and the screams of each and every soul in the Rukongai that had to be cut down. His only solace was the affirmation that this too was for the sake of Soul Society, though the words never felt all that honest. Telling himself that once again, the Kuchiki retrieved himself from his thoughts as he felt a tingle from his arm. Or, rather, the apparition he had conjured in the previous battle. It shone dimly, and emanated a wistful hum before it faded into the air. His nerves twitched with burning sensation for a moment before they too went quiet. His eyes remarked upon it with a steely, clear gaze and he turned his attention to Kazuya's teachings without a word. Slowly and meticulously, Kazuya drilled into the task force how to make use of the Hitotsue, he taught them how to harness it's power by channeling Kidō spells trough it, and he continued to drill into them the rite of banishment as previously demonstrated, instructing each and every one of them to memorize it to their best ability, for it would surely be required of them later. He then handed over the Hitotsue to his grandfather, entrusting him with the powerful artifact because of his wisdom and experience, surely he would know when to make use of it if Kazuya wasn't around. After he had finished instructing his team on rites of banishment and using a Hitotsue, Kazuya beckoned Aiken, Naomi and Takashi to step forward, and as they did, he commanded the remaining task force members to continue their practice in peace, he suspected that those three had already more or less memorized the movement, Aiken and Naomi due to their intimate grasp on the noble art, and Takashi, due to his mastery of the blade. There's were still two spells he needed to teach to members of his task force, but among everyone assembled in the hall, these three were the only ones who could reasonably use them. Turning his attention to the three he had selected to learn these spells, Kazuya raised his voice gently. "I'm confident that most of you witnessed, or at least felt the spell I cast earlier. That spell is called Meiyu, and it's a spell not taught or even touched upon in the Shin'ō Academy, due to it's complexity and required expertise. I will admit that I'd not thought a Quincy capable of such destruction, I've made the mistake of underestimating our foe, and that's something I'll have to answer to eventually, but for now, I shall teach you how to preserve the lives of not only yourself, but our allies. Abide by the following teachings, and practice diligently with this spell in every spare moment you have on this journey, and you may ensure that what happened to Osaka doesn't happen to your friends and allies." There was a slight grimace to be detected in Kazuya's features as he admitted that he'd underestimated their foe. It cost him dearly to admit it. He regained his composure and continued "I'm going to teach you not only Meiyu, but it's less complicated sibling, Keikatsu for use in emergencies, these spells can be used on yourself if you wish to, but the effect will always be significantly lessened. I'd advise against it unless it is to prevent yourself from dying. It's intended first and foremost to aid others. When cast by a true master they're both capable of restoring a subject to their peak strength, but this is unlikely in your case. Watch me closely, I will now perform the necessary somantic gestures to cast Keikatsu, attempt to mimic my movements to the letter." With that Kazuya reaches out with both his hands, slowly, before turning his wrists so that his hands were positioned back to back, with their fingers stretched out to either side, mirroring the other. He repeated this gesture several times while closely watching his subordinates attempting the same. Once he was sufficiently satisfied, he lowered his hands and spoke aloud, his voice was gentle, beckoning and sweet. The incantation itself was always very important, but in many spells, especially those of higher complexity, the tone was also of vital importance, you needed to ensure that the incantation conveyed precisely what it should, otherwise the spell might backfire. "O maiden of rice fields, thread and rope, a knot untied. Three raindrops I bring to thee, of blessings giveth, as with water taketh. A wheel of silver I turn by moonlight, the thread white as white can be, the rustle leaves is heard in the swaying breeze" He spoke each word slowly to let it sink in, and he ensured not to channel energy while he did so, to prevent an accidental casting. Once he'd finished, he awaited for his subordinates to attempt the same. Naomi had followed Kazuya's motions as carefully as she could. The passion he displayed for the magical art had managed to help her spirits rise in spite of the tragedy they'd witnessed. Kido had been her favored class while studying at the Academy, granting her numerous paths to grow and learn, to become stronger than what she was before. And now, one of the most well regarded Kido users in all of the Gotei 13 was now teaching her and the others a spell that the Academy itself had not seen. The last thing she wanted to happen would be to fail in her instruction, especially at such a critical point in time. Takashi pushed whatever distractions had been in his mind aside and focused on the task at hand. While his skill in Kidō may have been lacking, especially considering the fact that he was a Lieutenant, he found that he could easily fall into the rhythm of movement for Keikatsu. Not only that, but he took a personal interest in the spell. It was one that could be used an urgent situation, and was thus practical despite the drain it would no doubt impose upon Reiatsu levels when used. He recalled his numerous training spars against Kazuo Hanazawa, and wondered if his fellow Lieutenant had already been aware of the spell. Naomi at least did not seem familiar with it, as she too was doing her best to learn the new Kidō. Takashi had repeated the words of the incantation in his mind until they were firmly embedded into his memory, and he now recited them carefully, hoping he had successfully imitated Kazuya in the spell. Aiken couldn't truly replicate the spell as it had been performed in his condition. His missing arm left him mirroring the gestures more to memorize them than truly move through them. It was something he was used to, and something he had grown able to accommodate. He could feel each motion of his muscles, each tingle of the nerves as he did his best to replicate what had been shown to him. It was a necessary step, something he had learned in the past when he was graced by the opportunity to study under . Then came the chant, an easier feat to accomplish as his memory remained strong in spite of his advanced age. A small smirk broke through his previously serious expression as he thanked the stars that he had yet to go senile. Mystery Abound Their lessons were hopefully going well as they trained under the illustrious Captain Kuchiki of Division Nine. However, things would not remain so peaceful in this calm before the storm for much longer. In the shadow of the large castle, hidden away from the view of mortal eyes, where they had been based out of, two individuals began creeping along the pathway; closer and closer, making their way for the large structure. "I can sense something faint in this direction... This is where Captain Kuchiki told the Captain-Commander that they would be stationed, but I don't feel anything." spoke one of two individuals cloaked in black. These were clearly Shinigami officers; not just any officers, but the very same that came to the human world with . After being threatened by the latter to head for the rendezvous point, they chose to do so. Of course, this was roughly twenty minutes ago. Given the intricacy of the location where Kazuya arranged for the task force to regroup, it was no surprise that it took them quite a while to get any sort of bearing. Even as they were approaching where the large castle stood, they could not truly perceive its existence; rather, all they could feel was some faint spiritual pressures leaking out in the area around them. Naomi's posture had softened as their lesson had gone on. She may not have been able to understand or accept Kazuya's mannerism's on missions, but she had to admit that he was a great mentor, especially for something as interesting to her as spellcraft. He had just as much passion, if not more, for the art than she did, and she could only dream to ever reach his level of talent. She'd become completely focused on the lesson at hand when she felt the presence of the two nearby officers on the outside of their hideout. Reinforcements perhaps? Initially she didn't think Shunsui would see a need to bring in additional aid for a mission like this, but then again, an entire city had just been destroyed under their watch. She didn't want to interrupt Kazuya's lesson, but the two officers could be there for something important. "Captain, forgive me for interrupting you, but..." she started as she looked towards the direction of the visitors. "...but I think we have company." Kazuya nodded at Naomi, he'd felt it too, and it was his duty to see to the newcomers. He didn't feel any hostility from them, and judging by their spiritual signature they were Shinigami, which meant that they were likely allies. Instructing his three students to keep practicing their spell, Kazuya excused himself and left to greet the newcomers. Outside, to the eyes of the recently arrived Shinigami, the very air would seem to split apart at the seams, revealing a large path between the trees that lead to a set of massive doors. Out of which the 9th Division Captain calmly stepped out to greet them. Walking along the path, Kazuya turned his attention to the two Shinigami, hand resting carefully on the hilt of his Zanpakutō, he would not be caught off-guard again. Clearing his voice, he spoke with authority. "I am Kuchiki Kazuya, Captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13. Who are you, and what is your business here?" Both officers reacted with slight surprise at the appearance of these large gates; that being said, they knew the location was hidden by a powerful spell and whatever it was hiding had to be quite ostentatious. Noticing Kazuya making his way down the pathway leading away from the gate, both officers held their arms by their side and lowered their heads in respect. "Fifteenth seat of the Tenth Division, Yamato Hoshigawa." spoke the brown-haired male on the right. "Nineteenth seat of the Seventh Division, Shira Naki." answered the black-haired officer on Yamato's side. "We were... sent here..." began Yamato, a bead of sweat fell from his forehead. He seemed to feel a bit tense, though even he could not explain why this was. Perhaps in the presence of Kazuya's immense power coupled with the honor of being sent to report directly to a Captain, he felt a bit lightheaded. Shrugging it off as such, the boy shook his head briefly and composed himself. Reaching into the sleeve of his shihakushō, he pulled out what appeared to be a scroll taped up with a seal; one that had the character for "Captain" etched onto it. "We arrived above Osaka along with Ichigo Kurosaki, on the orders of the Captain-Commander, to gather intelligence on the events that have transpired in the hopes of reporting said information back to the Soul Society to make appropriate revisions to the plan of action." he explained, his manner of speech was a bit nervous as he tried to sound as sophisticated as possible; it was Yamato's first time directly reporting to a Captain and he wanted to make the proper impression. Extending a hand for the scroll so obviously meant for his eyes only, Kazuya nodded solemnly to the two Shinigami officers. "You've done well, although your further assistance won't be necessary. We're facing enemies that the two of you are ill-equipped to handle. I'll be providing the Captain-Commander with intelligence personally through my magic." They'd done well to come all this way, he was impressed, and it was only fitting that their efforts be rewarded, they would not need to risk their life anymore than they've already done. Gently touching the air at his side, he let the very fabric of reality peel apart to reveal an ornate pathway through the air itself - manifesting as several sliding doors that gradually opened to reveal a bright white light. Turning his attention back to the two officers, he took the scroll from their grasp before gesturing towards the , a mote of black energy appeared and soon assumed the form of a , the black butterfly danced about in place, as if beckoning the two officers to follow it back to Soul Society. "Well delivered, now head home and rest. You're dismissed" A brief moment of silence filled in the air as Yamato handed the scroll over to Kazuya, leaving his hand on the scroll while the Captain had grasped onto it. In that moment, Yamato's eyes twitched a bit as his pupils began to dilate; almost as if shook into a trance. After letting go of the scroll, his hand jerked forward in that instance he was close to Kazuya and gripped the Captain's wrist. The seated officer wasn't anywhere near as strong as what it would take to restrain a Captain, much less Kazuya himself, but it didn't appear to be that sort of attempt. "C-C... Ca-... Captain... I..." uttered the rather frozen boy as his facial expression did not bear any murderous attempt yet this grip was one being performed by someone that was trying to hold this Captain in place. The mind and the body were in a state of disconnect. It would seem that in the same instance Yamato reached out for Kazuya's wrist, the seated officer Shira had held his hands up aimed directly at Kazuya whom was no further away from him than Yamato was; save for a couple inches or so. In his hands, a massive orb of red fiery energy began to form. Right from the start, any Shinigami worth their salt would recognize this as Shakkahō, but only a refined master such as Kazuya would see that this was a very unstable spell. Too much power was being fueled into it, along with an ever-growing rage flooding into these flames as the spell grew, but there was no control; the end result was this Shakkahō, forming in Shira's hands, rapidly growing larger and greater in intensity without control, leading to only one possible result. Everything took only a handful of split seconds to go down; the gripping of Kazuya's wrist, Shira forming the spell, and then... the explosion that followed. A torrent of smoke and flames erupted from Shira's hands, completely overtaking his body and ripping away at his flesh horrendously as the spell's power raced to consume Kazuya and Yamato too. The Captain's reaction was immediate, without even acknowledging the hand on his wrist he immediately turned to the spell being woven. He could feel the telltale signs of magic with ease, whenever a spell was cast there was the faintest of disturbances in the ambient energies of the environment, as they rushed to assume it's form. , it was one of the most basic spells taught in the academy, and only the fewest of students graduated without being able to cast it by name and number alone, it was simply too important in the early stages of their career, where their Zanpakutō could only do minimal harm to a Hollow. This one was evidently intended to destroy all of them, Kazuya, naturally, was never in any real danger, his wards would render a spell of such magnitude nothing more than a bother - but these were his subordinates and he would protect them. Before the spell was even halfway completed, Kazuya's free hand was up in the air and directed towards the growing orb of flame. With a swift yet oddly intricate gesture of his fingers, he cast his own counter spell - as the red sphere immediately began shrinking at an accelerated pace before abruptly vanishing into a puff of pink smoke. His reaction hadn't been quick enough to prevent Shira from suffering aggravated burns from his own spell; much of his skin was burned away entirely, and he was covered in soot and lesser burn wounds. He'd live, he concluded, but just to be sure he invoked the spell Keikatsu upon him all the same, healing the most serious of his injuries while leaving the lesser ones, the fourth division could handle those. Even though he consciously restrained his spell, he could still feel it taking a toll on his reserves - for all it's uses, it was certainly draining. Letting out a short sigh, partly out of fatigue, but also to convey his exasperation, the nobleman turned to his subordinates once again. This had not been their doing, they were being controlled somehow, he could sense the anger and rage from the Shakkahō; but it didn't belong to Shira at all. Could it be this Quincy, this Kraven? No, he'd demonstrated his skill at Kidō before, and he was absolutely certain that if he were to attempt to assassinate him, he'd do so the old fashioned way, and not waste his time with magic. Whoever it was, it would appear they were misinformed indeed. Commanding the two Shinigami to remain put just as they were, he extended an arm out to his right, palm upright and fingers facing upwards. Following this gesture, black markings appeared across the extremity, drawing intricate symbols arranged perpendicular to one another in five long lines. was the spell he cast, ordinarily it only permitted the user from speaking to individuals inhabiting the same world - but a Kidō Master such as him could use it to traverse the dimensions. Albeit, judging from the sweat that formed on his brow, this was a significant exertion, even to him. He could only maintain the connection for approximately a second, and to converse time, he had to connect with two people; and the Captain-Commander. Within a moment, they were within reach and he concentrated upon the connection, transmitting his voice as best he could. Without leaving out nary a detail, he relayed what had happened since they arrived in the human world as accurately as he could muster. He spoke of the meeting with Kraven, the actions they'd taken and the destruction of Osaka. He also briefly spoke about the deal they'd made with Shigenaga, just incase it might become of relevance later. He gave further notice about their present location and the status of their team. At the end he relayed a report of the most recent events with the two controlled officers, and requested that Mayuri send some of his people to fetch the two Shinigami, reminding him to send someone capable of holding their own just incase they might resist. They'd need to get to the bottom of this mystery, there was too many enemies, if they didn't learn of them soon they'd be in trouble. Despite being in a hurry, he managed to make one last interjection with Mayuri about ensuring the survival and safety of both Shira and Yamato. He'd brook no injustice done to them in Kurotsuchi's care. The spell then broke, the window-like symbol shattering like a piece of stained glass before discorporating into energy fragments and returning to the ambient atmosphere as before. At this point, the mage was panting visibly - he'd have liked to say more, but that was his limit with the spell. could most certainly have maintained it longer, but not him, Bakudo had never been Kazuya's true forte. --- In the far reaches of Soul Society, deep in the office of the Captain-Commander, the brown-haired leader of the Shinigami had been seemingly napping. Quite a class act, he was. Not a care in the world, even in the midst of all the chaos plaguing the human world, but that was to be expected. This man was present during some of the worst times in the Gotei 13's history. Wars and conflicts were more common to him than peaceful times, so he was the kind that dared to wind down during quiet times such as this, but his calm slumber was quickly awoken by the sudden mental connection created by Kazuya's Tenteikūra. For a moment, he had to compose himself in order to hear what the Captain had to report. The news about Osaka caused even this composed leader to widen his eyes in shock. Never before, even during the dread of Aizen's revolt, did such destruction befall the human world. To have lost an entire city... This was horrible news. And the report wasn't getting any better, as Kazuya went into detail regarding the fights between his men and the yōkai in Kraven's employ, as well as the brainwashed officers that attempted to attack him, and now, the sudden disappearance of Ichigo who was sent into the human world under extreme restrictions. At the end of the report, and Kazuya eventually breaking the connection, Shunsui stood there in solitary silence. And making a couple steps closer to his desk, he placed his right hand against it, his solemn expression portrayed his current thoughts on the situation. "My, oh my... What to do, what to do..." --- Even after Kazuya stopped the attempt and healed the officer of the self-inflicted burns, the controlled duo of Shira and Yamato charged to make yet another attempt on the Captain's life at the risk of their own. But their lifeless eyes were suddenly filled with a bright blue light as electricity pulsed around their heads and down their bodies, causing them to freeze mid-action. Standing there for a moment, both had collapsed onto the ground, that brief light in their eyes vanished as though their very lives slipped away. Still momentarily exhausted, Kazuya nevertheless made another attempt at saving their life, it would seem as though whomever had used them had not yet relinquished their grip. Moving quickly to their side, he wove two kanji of a pale pink light in the air above them, before uttering the name of the spell "Kokkai". The energy suffused their being, purging their bodies of the foreign influence, he could feel the hostile energies suffusing their cores like sparks of electricity; the power of whomever had done this was considerable and it was not without effort that he erased the last vestiges of their influence from the bodies of his subordinates. They were free now, he'd saved them, it made him happy that among all this death and destruction he could at the very least save the lives of his own subordinates. Casting another spell, Kazuya carried the two unconscious Shinigami into the castle; floating on soft currents of air, he wouldn't let their enemy get to them before the 12th Division came to research the origins of their current condition. Once inside, he deposited them in the infirmary of the castle and assembled the entire task force to begin briefing them about what had happened. He was factual as always, and despite how much these things bothered him, he did his best to convey the visage of a true Kuchiki, cold, unfeeling and serene. A Defining Moment Decades had passed since Raian Getsueikirite had last stepped foot into the office of the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. War and his duty in the Rukongai had kept him away from the capital of the Soul Society, but today that all was to change. The Shinigami weren't the only ones with eyes in the Human World. Raian had several allies of his own in a secluded city in the Americas: Rider City. Already, the events of Osaka were circulating the globe in the world of the living. Raian had no doubt that the Captain-Commander had already been informed of the tragedy there as well. A grim look crossed the former captain's face. Nineteen million, his thoughts throbbed with anger. Nineteen million souls, gone… There was anger in his gut, but he did his best to contain it. Even with his best restraint in place, however, he shoved the doors to the Captain-Commander's chambers open with such force that they slammed against the wooden walls of the office even as he marched in. Shunsui, the man in charge of the Gotei, stood solemnly by the desk that had once belonged to Genryūsai Yamamoto. His hand bore against the desk, as though he was depending on it for support. Finally, the pent up fury broiling in Raian's gut surfaced in an expression of disgust across the former captain's face. His Reiatsu crackled beneath his skin, demanding to be let free in an open expression of hit outrage, but he contained it with an iron will. "Really, it is shameful." his voice was low and rough, yet still echoed through the spacious office. "That the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 would be here in his office after nineteen million human beings were just exterminated in the Human World. By Quincy, no less. How you've fallen… Kyōraku Shunsui…"